JLA (TV Series)
'JLA '''is an animated series that takes place after the events of ''Superman: The Man of Steel. The Series will loosely use themes from Grant Morrison's comic series of the same name. Characters: The Justice League (Orginal Members) *Tim Daly - Clark Kent/Superman *Kevin Conroy - Bruce Wayne/Batman *Susan Eisenberg - Princess Diana/Wonder Woman *Nathan Fillon - Hal Jordan/Green Lantern *Michael Rosenbaum - Barry Allen/Flash *Miguel Ferrer - Arthur Curry/Aquaman *Kevin Michael Richardson - J'onn J'onzz/The Martian Manhunter The Injustice League (Orginal Members) *Mark Rolston - Lex Luthor *Steven Blum - The Joker *Claudia Black - Barbra Ann Minerva/Cheetah *Jason Issacs - Thaal Sinestro/Sinestro *Travis Willingham - Gorilla Grodd *Keith David - Black Manta *John DiMaggio - Ma'alefa'ak J'onzz/Ma'alefa'ak Crime Syndicate of America *Brian Bloom - Kent Clark/Ultraman *Clancy Brown - Thomas Wayne/Owlman *Vannessa Marshall - Lois Lane/Superwoman *Nolan North - Harold Jordan/Power Ring *Steven Blum - Johnny Quick/Silpstream *John DiMaggio - Arthur Curry/Barracuda *Carl Lumbly - J'edd J'arkkus/The Martian Batman's Rogues *Keith Szarabajka - Victor Fries/Mister Freeze *Nolan North - Oswald Copplebot/Penguin *Rick D. Wasserman - Basil Karlo/Clayface *Jason Issacs/Dee Bradley Baker - Ra's al Ghul *Wade Williams - Roman Sionis/Black Mask *Wally Wingert - Edward Ngyma/The Riddler *John Kassir - Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow *Corey Burton - Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy *Tasia Valenza - Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy *Peter MacNicol - Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter Superman's Rogues *Paul Blackthorne - John Corben/Metallo *Tim Daly - Bizzaro *Corey Burton - Brainiac *John DiMaggio - Winslow P. Shcott/Toyman *Michael Jai White - Doomsday *Maria Canals - Leslie Willis/Livewire Wonder Woman's Rogues *Clancy Brown - Hades *John Kassir - Edgar Cizko/Dr. Psycho *Edward Asner - Granny Goodness *John DiMaggio - Ares *Dee Bradley Baker - Felix Faust *Olivia D'Abo - Morgaine le Fay *Jennifer Hale - Dr. Doris Zeul/Giganta *Rachel York - Circe Flash's Rogues *Crispin Freeman - Samuel Scudder/Mirror Master *Steven Blum - Leonard Snart/Captian Cold, Digger Harkness/Captain Boomerang *Corey Burton - Mark Mardon/Weather Wizard *Alan Tudyk - Hunter Zolomon/Professor Zoom *Mark Hamill - James Jesse/The Trickster *John Kassir - Mick Rory/Heat Wave *Jeff Bennett - Abra Kadabra Green Lantern's Rogues *Lex Lang - Neal Emerson/Doctor Polaris *Steven Blum - Amon Sur *James Remar - The Manhunters *Rene Auberjonois - Kanjar Ro *Olivia D'Abo - Star Sapphire *Daran Norris - Larfleeze *Jonathan Adams - Atrocitus *Nolan North - Black Hand *Mark Hamill - Nekron *John DiMaggio - Hector Hammond Green Arrow's Rogues *Malcom McDowell - Merlyn the Magnifcent *Gary Anthony Williams - Daniel "Danny" Brickwell/Brick *Ron Perlman - Onomatopoeia *Steven Blum - Count Vertigo *Dee Bradley Baker - William Tockman/Clock Man Royal Flush Gang *Jim Meskimen - King *Grey DeLisle - Queen *Robin Atkin Downes - Jack *Olivia d'Abo - Ten *Steven Blum - Ace Secret Six *Thomas F. Wilson - Thomas Blake/Catman *Grey DeLisle - Scandal Savage *Jeff Bennett - Peter Merkel, Jr./Ragdoll *Carlos Alazaraqui - Bane *Crispin Freeman - Floyd Lawton/Deadshot *Terri Hawkes - Jeannette *Sheryl Lee Ralph - Amanda Waller Other Villians *Carlos Alazaraqui - The Key, Copperhead *Nolan North - Orm Marius/Ocean Master *Arnold Vosloo - Kobra, Teth-Adam/Black Adam *Bruce Greenwood - Wotan, Prometheus *Dee Bradley Baker - Justin Ballantine/Libra *Keone Young - Sensei *John DiMaggio - Darkseid, Starro, Maxwell Lord *Steven Blum - The Faceless Hunter, White Martians, Clifford Carmichael/The Thinker *Corey Burton - John Dee/Dr. Destiny, William I. Zard/Wizard, Arthur Light/Dr. Light, Darrin Profitt/Red King *John Kassir - Klairon The Witch Boy, Oswald Loomis/The Prankster *Tasia Valenza - Tsaritsa/Queen of Fables *Phil Morris - Vandar Aag/Vandal Savage *Fred Tatasciore - Clifford Zemick/Major Force, AMAZO *Peter MacNicol - Professor Ivo *Jeff Bennett - Red Volcano, Gerard Shugel/Ultra-Humanite, Neron *Peter Cullen - Anti-Monitor *Dwight Schultz - Eclipso *Keith David - Despero *Robin Atkin Downes - James Craddock/Gentleman Ghost *J.K. Simmons - General Wade Eiling/The General *John Di Lancie - Bromwell Stikk/Mr. Twister *Marina Sitris - Zazzala/Queen Bee *Mark Hamill - Asmodel, Rama Khan, Baron Bedlam *Clancy Brown - Simon Stagg, Per Degaton *James Remar - Joar Mahkent/Icicle Sr., Shadow Thief *Jennifer Hale - Louise Lincon/Killer Frost *Yuri Lowenthal - Cameron Mahkent/Icicle Jr. *Armin Shimmerman - Roger Hayden/Psycho-Pirate Apokolips *Dee Bradley Baker - Desaad *Mark Hamill - Doctor Bedlam *Jennifer Hale - Bernadeth *Grey DeLisle - Stompa, Mad Harriet *Nika Futterman - Lashina *Kari Wahlgren - Gilotina *Edward Asner - Granny Goodness *Michael Dorn - Kalibak *Corey Burton - Kanto, Steppenwolf *J.K. Simmons - Mantis *Steven Blum - Virman Vundabar Justice Syndicate of America *Mark Rolston - Alexander Luthor/Atom Man *Jeff Bennett - Jack Napier/Red Hood *Sheryl Lee Ralph - Barbara Minerva/Leopard *Troy Baker - Thaal Sinestro/Yellow Lantern *Phil LaMarr - Grodd *Khary Payton - The Manta *Lex Lang - Neal Emerson/Dr. Magnet Supporting Characters *Stana Katic - Talia al Ghul *Sam Riegel - Jimmy Olsen *Martin Jarvis - Alfred Pennyworth *Dana Delany - Lois Lane *Kari Wahlgren - Vicki Vale *James Horan - Jack Ryder *John DiMaggio - Bo "Bibbo" Bibbowski *Cathy Cavadini - Cat Grant *Jason Marsden - Lucas "Snapper" Carr *David Kaye - Commissoner James Gordon *Grey DeLisle - Catherine Corbert *Lex Lang - Steven Trevor *Julianne Grossman - Etta Candy *Lynda Carter - Queen Hippolyta *Frances Conroy - Martha Kent *George Coe - Jonathan Kent *Edward Asner - Perry White *Clancy Brown - King Faraday *Olivia d'Abo - Carol Ferris *Jennifer Hale - Inza Nelson Other League Members *Neal McDonough - Oilver Queen/Green Arrow (Later Joins the Ranks of the Fouding Seven) *James Remar - Katar Hol/Hawkman *John C. McGinley - Ray Palmer/Atom *Vanessa Marshall - Dinah Lance II/Black Canary *Tom Kenny - Patrick O'Brien/Plastic Man (Gets Involved in the Tower of Babel Storyline) *Jeff Bennett - John Ulthoon/Red Tornado, The Creeper *Maria Canals - Shyera Hol/Hawkwoman *Jennifer Hale - Zatanna Zatara/Zatanna, Tora Olafsdotter/Ice *Cedric Yarbrough - Jason Rasuch/Firestorm *James Horan - Kent Nelson/Dr. Fate *Crispin Freeman - Michael Jon Carter/Booster Gold, Roy Harper/Red Arrow *Steven Blum - Ted Kord/Blue Beetle *Xander Berkeley - Nathaniel Adam/Captain Atom *Ioan Gruffudd - Scott Free/Mr. Miracle *Julianne Grossman - Barda Free/Big Barda *Rob Lowe - Billy Batson/Captain Marvel *Nolan North - Buddy Baker/Animal Man *Gina Torres - Mari McCabe/Vixen *Peter Lurie - Dimitri Pushkin/Rocket Red *Lauren Tom - Kimiyo Hoshi/Dr. Light *Grey DeLisle - Beatriz da Costa/Fire *Jeremy Piven - Ralph Dinby/Enlongated Man *Cam Clarke - Rex Mason/Metamorpho *Michael Dorn - John Henry Irons/Steel *Michael Jai White - John Stewart/Green Lantern *Michael T. Wiess - Jason Blood/Etrigan The Demon *Bumper Robinson - Victor Stone/Cyborg *Tony Todd - Arnus/Augustus Freeman IV/Icon *Jonathan Adams - Zauriel *Kate Higgins - Helena Bertinelll/Huntress *Corey Burton - Curtis Falconer/Aztek *Keith Szarabajka - Charles Victor Szasz/The Question The Outsiders *Troy Baker - The Eradicator *Kim Mai Guest - Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana *Steven Blum - Brion Markov/Geo-Force *Terri Hawkes - Gabrielle Doe/Halo *Grey DeLisle - Emily Briggs/Looker, Selina Kyle/Catwoman *Kari Wahlgren - Grace Choi Justice Society of America *Geoff Peirson - Jay Garrick/Flash *Corey Burton - Alan Scott/Green Lantern, Charles McNider/Dr. Mid-Night *Robert Patrick - Carter Hall/Hawkman *Cam Clarke - Wesley Dodds/Sandman *Gary Cole - Al Pratt/Atom *Lex Lang - Rex Tyler/Hourman *Mark Hamill - Jim Corrigan/Spectre *Steven Blum - Johnny Thunder/Thunderbolt *Jeff Bennett - Ted Knight/Starman *Brian Bloom - Terry Sloane/Mr. Terrific *Edward Asner - Ted Grant/Wildcat *Nolan North - Giovonni Zatara/Zatara/Doctor Fate *Grey DeLisle - Dinah Drake/Black Canary (In Flashbacks) Green Lantern Corps *Grey DeLisle-Arisia Rrab *Tricia Helfer-Boodikka *John Kassir-Ch'p *James Arnold Taylor-Flodo Span *Rene Auberjonois-Galius Zed *John DiMaggio-G'nort, Kreon *Steven Blum-Graf Toren, Green Man, Sodam Yat *Fred Tatasciore-Isamot Kol, Ke'Haan *Johnny Yong Bosch-Jack T. Chance *Kim Mai Guest-Katma Tui *Kevin Michael Richardson-Kilowog, Mogo *Kelly Hu-Laira Omoto *Yuri Lowenthal-Lar Gand *Troy Baker-Medphyll, Rond Vidar *Cam Clarke-Raker Qarrigat *Tom Kenny-Salaak *Kari Wahlgren-Soranik Natu *Dee Bradley Baker-Stel *Jeff Bennett-Tomar-Re *James Sie-Tomar-Tu, Turytt New Genesis *Richard McGonagle - Highfather *Lex Lang - Orion *Yuri Lowenthal - Takion *Steven Blum - Lightray *Corey Burton - Forager *Grey DeLisle - Beautiful Dreamer *Bill Fagerbakke - Big Bear *Travis Willingham - Mark Moonrider *Dee Bradley Baker - Serifan *Kevin Michael Richardson - Vykin Other Characters *Tim Curry - G. Gordon Godfrey *John DiMaggio - Lobo *Grey DeLisle - Indigo-1 *Cam Clarke - Saint Walker *Jeff Bennett - T.O. Morrow *Phil LaMarr - Virgil Hawkins/Static Shock Crew *Collette Sunderman - Casting & Voice Director Episodes Season One: Season Two: Season Three: Season Four: Category:DC Comics Category:DC Category:Superheroes Category:Science fiction Category:Cartoons Category:Animation Category:DC Animated Universe (2010s)